


Moon night in autumn

by Connor_murpy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_murpy/pseuds/Connor_murpy
Summary: Once upon a moment , autumn wasn't that cold.





	Moon night in autumn

**Author's Note:**

> ITS GAY , MARTHA

It was the middle of the night , the crescent moon illuminating the small town even a little. Soft wind howled in the background , autumn leaves floating in the air by it. Perfect night to sleep under a small blanket , enjoy the air.

Or a perfect night to sit on a roof. Brownish red eyes stare out into the city , eyes that were usually so rough and angry turned soft staring at the beautiful light. Another breeze , this one howling like the last. Autumn was a strange season to this one , the leaves turn so colorful just to die.

And the holidays were strange as well , even if they only celebrated them for the food. Well , only one really. Halloween involved dressing up as someone you’re not , thanksgiving is just a celebration of murder and land stealing. Something they only celebrated for the food and the sense of closeness , sense of family.

But as strange as it was to the blonde , he enjoyed this cool air after three months of heat , the attic wasn't the coolest place to be in during those days , it felt hot and uncomfortable. Which is why even when he wanted to sleep in the other man's bed , he needed to get some cool air.

Soon he heard something sit next to him , turning his head to see the brown haired male that he slept with , in all ways. No words exchanged between them , except the other couldn't help but stare at him , how his skin seemed to glow and how his soft eyes looked softer here. 

He came closer , the moon now illuminating them both underneath her light. How the wind became softer , and the coolness surrounded them , despite the blondes warmth that surrounded him like a cocoon. 

The brunette cupped the others cheek , soft brown eyes finding their way to meet sharp red eyes , that somehow became soft under the light of the moon , with him here they both felt safe under her light. 

‘ Eiji? ‘  
‘ Yes , ankh? ‘  
‘ ich liebe dich. ‘ 

A sincere happy warm smile. Though they would be the only ones that knew what happened underneath the moons light that autumn , they didn't need to share words about it. None were needed when it came to them.

 

‘ I love you too , Ankh. ‘


End file.
